


Para onde?

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Vais ter o direito de escolher quando as tuas escolhas vão ser mais inteligentes, Kota. Não me importo com fazer-te decidir onde ir, só é que os locais que propões são ridículos.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Para onde?

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Para onde?**

“Oh, vá lá Kei! Sempre fazemos o que queres tu, cada momento do ano. É tão difícil perceber que às vezes eu também posso escolher?”

Os dois estavam a discutir desde quase uma hora já, e Kota parecia ter chegado ao limite.

Estavam juntos havia anos, e ainda discutiam cada vez que tinham de decidir onde passar as férias.

“Vais ter o direito de escolher quando as tuas escolhas vão ser mais inteligentes, Kota. Não me importo com fazer-te decidir onde ir, só é que os locais que propões são ridículos.” explicou, irónico, a sentar-se no sofá e a cruzar os braços.

“Não é ridíc... só é a montanha! O que raio tens contra a montanha?” perguntou.

“Quem vai para as montanhas em julho, Kota? A gente vai para o mar, e assim vamos fazer nós. Recuso-me a ir num local que seja a menos de dez quilómetros duma praia..” declarou, a erguer uma sobrancelha com expressão tão seria que Kota quase teve vontade de dar-lhe uma tapa.

Respirou fundo, a tentar calmar-se.

Não tinha intenção de discutir sobre algo tão trivial, mas nem sequer ia fingir de estar sempre de acordo com as decisões do seu namorado.

Era ele que tinha estragado Kei, e era ele que tinha que tira-lo daquele círculo vicioso.

“Podemos encontrar um compromisso?” perguntou-lhe, o mais gentilmente possível, feliz de ver a expressão de Inoo relaxar-se.

“Como?” perguntou, ainda desconfiado.

Kota mordeu-se o lábio inferior, a tentar encontrar uma solução depressa.

“Podemos ir a Chiba, certo?” propôs. “É no mar e também tem a montanha. O que achas?”

Kei torceu a cara, por nada convencido.

“Não sei. Podemos ir a Chiba quando queremos, só são dois horas a conduzir... estava a achar em algo como as ilhas do sul. Okinawa, talvez.”

Kota tinha uma expressão tão escura na cara que estava seguro que o menor não pudesse ignora-lo.

“Kei?” disse ao seu namorado, a tentar manter a voz o mais neutral possível.

“O que?”

“Vamos ir a Chiba no verão, se queres. Se não gostas de Chiba, se não gostas da ideia de ir num local tão perto de Tokyo, então não sei que fazer. Se tens uns problemas, podes mesmo ir de férias sozinho.” disse-lhe, sem mascarar a ameaça na sua voz.

Kei olhou para ele, irritado.

“Não te atreverias a deixar-me ir sozinho.”

“Testa-me.” respondeu depressa Yabu, e a seriedade no seu tom foi o que impediu a Kei de continuar a discutir.

“Ko?” disse.

“O que?”

“Gostaria de ir para Chiba contigo.” disse, a ranger os dentes e a esforçar-se de sorrir.

Yabu acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito.

“Bom. Podes escolher onde, se queres. Sou feliz que chegamos a um acordo.” sorriu, maligno. “Afinal, não é estar juntos o que importa?” perguntou.

Kei ergueu uma sobrancelha, a levantar-se do sofá.

“Oh, verás quanto será bom estar juntos, Ko. Verás.”

Deixou o quarto, e só então Kota atreveu-se a rir.

Não achava que fosse serio, mas afinal não importava.

Estava feliz de ter tentado, por uma vez.


End file.
